dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shut Down Remote
, also known as the Emergency Stop Controller,Chouzenshuu 1, 2013''Daizenshuu 4, 1995 is a device originally created by Dr. Gero to shut down Android 17 and Android 18. It is usually kept next to the main gate of his lab, doubling as the light switch. Usage After being reactivated, the two androids feign obedience to get Dr. Gero to lower his guard, which then allows 17 to swipe the remote out of the doctor's hand and crush it. When 17 mocks Gero for not having the device to stop them anymore, the latter laughed at the fact he could just build another one. Bulma and Dr. Brief use the schematics retrieved by Future Trunks and Krillin to construct a new remote. It is revealed by Bulma that the user of the remote must be within ten meters (10 feet in the Funimation dub) of the target for the remote to be effective. Krillin plans to use it to shut down Android 18 on the Tropical Islands, to make sure Cell does not achieve his perfect form, but because of his infatuation with her, he is unable to go through with it, and instead destroys the remote to give her a chance to escape. In Cell's timeline, Future Trunks uses the remote to shut down the androids and then destroys them. Video Game Appearances It is called '''Stop Device' in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Future Trunks' fatal encounter with Cell in Cell's timeline is depicted. During their battle, the alternate Future Trunks tries to shut Cell down with the remote, however, it fails as Cell was created by Dr. Gero's Supercomputer and thus the device had no effect on him as he had not been designed to be shut down. As this Trunks had never encountered Cell before that point and had relied on the remote to defeat the Future Androids, he was not as strong as the Future Trunks that killed the Future Androids and Future Cell, resulting in him being overpowered and killed by Cell, who steals his time machine and travels to the past. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, several What-If scenarios involve or mention the Shut Down Remote. In some scenarios, the decision to use or not to use it results in new scenarios. In Dr. Gero's What-If Story "Dominator", Dr. Gero manages to absorb Gohan's energy, giving him the power to easily kill Piccolo and makes him strong enough that he decides he can control the remaining Androids by force, activating 16, 17, and 18. In this scenario the device is called Deactivation Device and is stated to be for 17 and 18, implying that it was not designed to work on Android 16 (which may explain why Dr. Gero tried to dissuade them from activating 16 in the main series as the remote would not work on him). After activating them, Dr. Gero calls them bad actors when they try to feign loyalty and shows them the deactivation device which they demand he hand over, only for Dr. Gero to reveal he no longer needs it and will retrain them to serve him by force using the power he obtained from Gohan and they are forced to submit to Dr. Gero, resulting in him leading the Androids to destroy the warriors of Earth including Future Trunks, before encountering Cell who had traveled into the past to absorb the Androids which Dr. Gero allows, though later becomes paranoid that Cell will rebel against him and after the defeat of the remaining Z Fighters uses a virus he developed to paralyze Cell and equips the Cell's Time Machine with a self-destruct device before sending Cell to another era, exiling Perfect Cell far into the future when the Time Machine self-destructs, before Dr. Gero leaves Earth to continue his research after having succeeded in his revenge against Goku. In Krillin's What-If Story level "Krillin's Indecision" deals with Krillin's decision on Android 18's fate. The outcome of Krillin's battle with Android 18 determines whether he destroys the remote or uses it to deactivate and destroy 18. If time runs out with Android 18's health lower than Krillin, this results in Krillin destroying the remote and Android 18 is absorbed by Cell who becomes perfect, leading Krillin and Trunks to confront Perfect Cell together in "Differences In Experience" which follows the storyline of the main series with Cell proving too powerful and resulting in the events of the Cell Games, with Krillin saving 18 after she is spat out by Cell and using the Dragon Balls to remove the Android Bombs from 18 and her revive brother 17. However, if Krillin defeats 18 before time runs out then, this results in Krillin using the remote to destroy 18, preventing Cell from obtaining his perfect form. As a result, Semi-Perfect Cell leaves and disappears, causing the Earth to return to peace, however, Krillin is filled with regret due to his feelings for 18. This unlocks the level "Lonely Battle", in which it is revealed that with their new power Vegeta and the others were about to defeat Semi-Perfect Cell, yet Krillin still felt guilty for destroying 18 and began collecting the Dragon Balls in order to bring 18 back to life. Eventually, the Radar leads Krillin to Kami's Lookout where he finds it in possession of Piccolo. Krillin explains his intentions, however, Piccolo refuses to allow the Android to be revived as he considers her a threat to Earth, telling Krillin he will have to take it by force. During the fight, Piccolo notices that Krillin is fighting without holding back and even though Krillin lacked experience was able to overcome Piccolo for one instant, injuring Piccolo with a Kamehameha and manages to convince him to hand over the Dragon Ball. The story continues in "Escape Into Hope" in which Krillin manages to revive 18 using the Dragon Balls. However, this does not go unnoticed by Semi-Perfect Cell who had survived after his defeat and appears after 18 is revived to absorb her. Krillin and 18 fight Cell, but he manages to catch 18 and is about to absorb her, though is suddenly interrupted by a Kamehameha, giving Krillin and 18 an opening to destroy Cell with their Dual Destructo-Disc team attack. After Cell is killed by Krillin and 18, it is revealed that the Kamehameha that allowed 18 to escape was fire by none other than Goku who had heard about what Krillin was trying to do with the Dragon Balls from Piccolo, leading Goku to come to the aid of his best friend. Though Krillin brought her back to life, she is still angry about her death though she thanks him for helping her defeat Cell and implying that she would eventually forgive him. It is also mentioned Vegeta's What-If Story, "Vegeta vs. Trunks" which occurs after Super Saiyan Vegeta defeats and destroys the Androids in "Vegeta vs. Android #18". In this scenario, Bulma builds a shut down remote for Future Trunks who returns to his timeline to use it to defeat the Androids and is never spoken of again, as a new Future Trunks from a different future where Future Vegeta went on to kill Future Goku and ended up reverting to his evil ways becoming known as Vegeta the Destroyer due to the destruction he caused with Future Bulma never telling this new Future Trunks that Vegeta the Destroyer was his father. Goku finds out and ends up fighting with Vegeta but Bulma gets caught in the crossfire forcing Vegeta to protect her to Future Trunks' confusion leading to him discovering the truth about Vegeta being his father and decides to return to his own time in the hope of convincing his father to renounce his evil ways inspired by the good he saw in present Vegeta while Goku focuses on training so Vegeta won't get the chance to kill him therefore preventing the Future of Vegeta the Destroyer from ever coming to pass in their timeline. Trivia *It is likely that Dr. Gero developed the Shut Down Remote in response to Ninja Murasaki's failed attempt to force Android 8 to kill Goku by threatening to activate his Android Bomb with its Remote Detonator which was destroyed by Goku before he could do so. The Shut Down Remote would allow Dr. Gero to shut them down without resorting to detonating the bombs inside them which are implied to be more powerful than Eighter's Bomb to the point they are like weapons of mass destruction thus threatening them with a simple remote detonator would be impractical. However as Dr. Gero's death shows even the Shut Down Remote itself was not full proof in preventing 17 and 18 from killing him before he could use it. References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Weapons